In the manufacturing of quartz slabs, the quartz composite material (composed of quartz, resin, catalysts, etc) is pressed into the shape of a slab using a press machine. Press machines utilize large amounts of mechanical pressure in a vacuum. This is to ensure uniformity and to eliminate any potential air pockets within the material. Due to the different particle sizes of the composite material, uneven distribution of quartz composite material in the mold by weight per unit area will occur. Some areas have a higher density than other areas, even if the material visually appears to be leveled on the surface. This causes the quartz composite material to be squeezed from the areas of high density to areas of low density during the press process. In the production of marbleized quartz slabs that have a large degree of sharp color variation, this can cause the end product to appear smeared.